At Least For Now
by Linnea Farhen
Summary: He might be a sadist, but that didn't prevent him from having feelings for a certain auburn-haired girl who loves to eat cakes and never gives up. And he wanted her to know that—one way or another—in ways he knew how.


**AT LEAST FOR NOW**

**Author's Note:** This is my first Yumeiro Patissiere fanfic and it's a one-shot. Whether you review or not, for now it doesn't matter. But it would be best if you do leave your comments about this. I'll do a more sensible story next time. Just to say, I really love IchigoxKashino pairing no matter what you do. And I love the sweets they made in the anime. Haha ^_^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere and its characters. Somehow, I could say that the plot belongs to me. So I guess I should still be happy with that.

**Warning:** Characters might not be in their usual selves

**Summary: **He might be a sadist, but that didn't prevent him from having feelings for a certain auburn-haired girl who loves to eat cakes and never gives up. And he wanted her to know that—one way or another—in ways he knew how.

**.**

**.**

"Alright, class. Time to bring out your assignments in Literature," the teacher said one fine morning to Class 2-A of St. Marie Academy Middle School Division. The students—among them was the known sadist of the class named Kashino Makoto—followed their teacher's instruction. "Now I want you to read your poems in front of the class. As I call your name, you stand here in front and read your assignments."

Their assignment was to write a love poem as a part of their celebration for Valentine's Day. Ironically, that one fine morning happened to be the eve of the said ocassion. It was alright, though. But Kashino seemed to have a problem with regards to the poem that he wrote. He wasn't confident about it at all, though he never showed it to his classmates. It took him about 6 hours and a half for him to be able to write it down. But he wasn't sure if it was a love poem, though.

He just wrote what he felt for a certain auburn-haired cake lover girl that went by the name of Amano Ichigo. No one knew—so far—that it was for her. Even Chocolat—his Sweets Spirit—and his best friends Hanabusa and Andoh didn't know that at all.

The flow of his thoughts was disrupted when he heard his name being called. He went in front and there, he began reading his poem as soon as he was done glancing at the girl whom the poem was dedicated to. Unknown to him, Andoh and Hanabusa noticed that. The two Sweets Princes gave each other a knowing smile.

Kashino read the poem he wrote. All eyes were on him.

_The day started out with the warmth from the yellow sun_

_That kissed the flowers on the grass one after one_

_Even the green lushes of the trees swayed along_

_While the soft sweet wind from the north blew for long_

_As I opened the window to brighten up the room_

_My eyes wondered outside to somehow ease my gloom_

_And as I set my eyes on the sidewalk in front of the building_

_The world stopped turning and my nerves started rushing_

_My hands froze while placed down on the window_

_And I've felt my heart beat faster, it yelped in pain creeping slow_

'_Cause a glimpse of you pierced it harder than before_

_It even managed to reach out my heart's very core_

_I've never felt something like this in my entire lifetime_

_And as I looked at you again, I've felt the slowing down of time_

_Then you suddenly looked at me, smiling so gentle and sweet_

_Like the first time I've met you on the very same street_

_For now, it's enough that your smile makes my heart race_

_Each and everytime I had a chance to look at your face_

'_Cause I know your presence can make my day work out somehow_

_Then I'll be able to live my life happily—at least for now_

No one spoke a word after that, including his fellow groupmates in A-group. Who would be? They've known him for someone who had the least idea when it comes to something like love. But he just wrote what he actually felt. It was definitely new; nevertheless, he was beginning to get a hang of it.

After that, he passed the paper to the teacher and went to his seat. But before he could finally reach it, he took a folded paper from his pocket and gently placed it on top of Ichigo's table. Of course, that action surprised the said girl.

"Kashino?" Ichigo asked as she eyed him quizically.

Without looking, he said, "That's for you." And then he finally sat on his seat and opened a book for him to read. Or at least, that's how it was supposed to look like.

When he glanced secretly to Ichigo's seat, he noticed the surprised look on both Rumi and Ichigo's faces upon unfolding the paper.

"This is… the poem Kashino read a while ago!" Rumi whispered after gasping. "Do you know what this means, Ichigo-chan?"

"To be honest… I don't know," Ichigo answered that almost made him fall from his seat. Same goes to Rumi.

Seriously, could this girl get any denser?

But somehow, he felt a little relieved with that. Maybe one day, he would be able to let her know what he truly felt for her.

After all, it was only meant for Ichigo and no one else. He would probably just go with the flow and not let her know all that.

At least for now…

**~THE END~**

**So? What do you think? Please review if you have time.**


End file.
